The Way It Will All Come Down
by lipglossgecko
Summary: Simply a joke. What if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were a band, Voldy and the Death Eaters...


We didn't do it on purpose. Not at first we didn't. They were our idols. Why would we go and do something like that?  
  
That's what I told the Aurors. I don't think they believed me. So they turned to my friend and started asking her the same questions. She started to cry.  
  
We're not classy girls, I told one of them. We just go with the flow of life, and we didn't mean to do it anyway.  
  
The man didn't seem to like this response because he frowned and turned back to my friend. But honestly, why would two girls like us want to kill anyone?  
  
Once, someone told me I would look sexy in leather. I remember laughing at them and then running out and buying leather pants anyway. My mom said I looked like a whore. So I went to my friend Carrie's house for a second opinion, because she always tells me the truth because she's my friend.  
  
Carrie and I love music. We go to nearly every concert we can. One time, we even went to an orchestra concert. But there weren't any cute boys there. No, we're more the rock and roll type.  
  
Anyway, Carrie told me I should wear my new leather pants to the concert we were going to that night. The greatest part was that we were going to see our favorite band in the entire world. Voldy and the Death Eaters.  
  
About a week before then, Carrie and I had Apparated over to a concert by the group Mugglicious. Their lead singer was a scruffy looking guy who got us backstage because Carrie kept screaming "I want to see you naked," which guys usually take to mean we want sex. But it's never really that. We just want to see them naked. Anyway, he told Carrie and I that we were 'firecrakers'. And then he kissed me, and I remember how scratchy his face was.  
  
Everyone always says that Carrie and I just go together. Like we're sisters. But we're not. When we were little, we did one of those 'blood brothers' things but I don't think that really worked. Once, this guy at a show asked us if we had ever "done it together". I didn't know what he meant, so I just giggled. People are weird like that. They say Muggles are strange, but sometimes wizards are just as odd.  
  
Voldy and the Death Eaters has, like the hottest band members. My favorite is Lucius, the guitar player. But the lead singer, Tom Riddle, is pretty hot too.  
  
Carrie and I's favorite way to get to a concert, is to Apparate. But sometimes, just for kicks, we use Port Keys. Carrie likes to use stuff like Muggle undergarments, the sort with lace all over them.  
  
Somehow though, on the night of the Voldy and the Death Eaters concert, I managed to convince my friend to take the easy transportation method because Port Keys have to be assigned and by Apparating, we would have more time to get ready. It always takes Carrie and I forever to get ready because at concerts like this, you can't wear what you would wear on your normal day.  
  
We like to wear Muggle clothes to concerts. Wizards seem to like them too. Like, one time, this man called me and Carrie a "couple of vixens". I don't exactly know what it means because I don't use big words like that, but it sounds sexy. And sexy is always good. Even Carrie agrees with me on that one, and she has a great big vocabulary.  
  
So, I got to wear my leather pants, and Carrie and I wore matching tops. I think guys like that too. They always seem really interested when we wear matching stuff. I don't understand then. Anyway, we get to the stadium and I see bunches and bunches of people, mostly dressed in normal clothes. Normal for a witch I mean. While we're showing the security Aurors our tickets, a lady shouts "evil little Muggle Pretenders! You're going to Hell for wearing that!" And Carrie and I laugh because Hell sounds like our kind of place. I think we would really have a blast there. Besides, hot weather just isn't for me.  
  
Like I said, Carrie and I love rock music. But we love the rock stars even more. Carrie told someone that once and they called us groupies. Carrie got really upset at that even though neither of us could figure out what it meant. I told Carrie it sounded like a sexy, fun thing and right then we both decided to forget about that mean person.  
  
But we do love Voldy and the Death Eaters. I wish I could like, live with the guys. And then we could all write songs together and the whole band would fall in love with me and we would all get married. That's what I was thinking about as we started to look for our seats in the stadium.  
  
Sometimes when I'm at shows, I'll get all spaced out and next thing I know, I'm backstage. Carrie says the boys think I look cute when I do that. But I was so determined to not do that when it came to Voldy and his band. I think I would, like, be so bad and refuse to talk to myself if I did that.  
  
Anyway, when the band came onstage, I nearly died they were so hot! The guitarist, Lucius, is a total babe. Carrie says she's going to marry Tom, the lead singer. I told her Lucius was hotter. That was the only time we're ever fought.  
  
And Carrie won the argument anyway because we both decided that boys with tattoos aren't as hot and Lucius has a big scary one on his arm.  
  
Carrie and I find our seats and start dancing because concerts always use really cool Muggle music. And this huge muscle man guy walks up to us, and is all like, "You like my boys?"  
  
And that made Carrie and I stop dancing and stare at him because we don't see any boys anywhere near him. "Boys?" Carrie says and she gives the guy one of her 'what?' looks. She's really really good at those.  
  
"The band," the guy sighs and he rests his icky fat hand on my shoulder. And Carrie squeals with excitement because she actually heard what the guy was saying. So right then he tells us he'll bring us back after the show. It's weird how that sort of stuff just happens to us. Like once, I pushed Carrie down a flight of stairs at a show because she told me I was wrong and when she woke up, the owner of the arena offered her bunches of free stuff if she didn't sue him for "slipping".  
  
And then Carrie and are so freaked out because now we'll be able to go see Tom, Lucius and all the other Death Eaters. So we, like, scream through the whole show and afterwards, bounce over to the big security guy and he was all, "play" and he opens this big door for us to go through. And then the scary guy opens another door, and there they are!  
  
The next thing I know, I'm screaming as loud as Carrie and making sure my belly button ring can be seen -it looks just like Lucius's tattoo. It was Carrie's idea for me to buy it. She always has the craziest ideas.  
  
"Good evening." Tom smiled at us and I thought I was going to die. He has one of those naturally evil grins that you just want to run away from but you can't because it's so hot.  
  
The big scary man pushed us toward the guys, further into the room because we had been standing right by the door. And Carrie bumps into Tom and he smiles again. It made me get chills down my spine. He is, after all, supposed to be the most evil one in the whole band. That's why Carrie likes him, she told me once.  
  
"You were really good," I stated, twisting a ring around on my finger because I was so nervous and I always do that when I'm nervous.  
  
"So," one of the Death Eaters," M. Goyle said, "what are your names?" Carrie nodded, smiling at Tom some more, who smiled back and ran his hand through that mess of hair he has on top of his head. "That's Carrie and I'm Kelly."  
  
"And you're fans?" Lucius asked, motioning for us to come closer. After Carrie had bumped into Tom, we had backed off a little, and the big scary guy had left the room so there was no one left to push us into the room anymore.  
  
"Only the hugest!" I shouted because we are.  
  
"You don't look that huge to me," Tom spoke, elbowing Lucius and winking.  
  
All of a sudden, I was feeling all weirded out inside because the whole band was just looking at us like we were meat or something. I'm not used to people paying attention to me, but it felt pretty nice to have Lucius and Tom staring.  
  
So, like, I'm sitting there, on a couch, between Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle and Carrie is next to Tom and F. Crabbe, another Death Eater, and Tom was admiring my cute little belly button ring. He keened over and whispers, "Do you want to get the real Dark Mark?" And I just stare because I don't know what he's talking about but it sounds really sexy anyway. So he asks me again, louder this time, and the other guys laugh, so I do too, just because it seems right.  
  
So Tom takes Carrie and I by the hand, and leads us into another room. "Sit," he says as the other guys come into the room. So we sit.  
  
"This," Tom says, pulling up Lucius's sleeve to reveal a gruesome tattoo of a skull and a snake, "is the Dark Mark Only my most loyal followers receive it."  
  
"I'm loyal!" Carrie chimed, holding out her arm toward Tom.  
  
"And how are we supposed to know this?" Tom questioned.  
  
He did have a good point there. I would be really particular about who would be getting my Mark if I were Tom. It seems like an extra special thing. "You could. . .test us or something."  
  
The guys seemed to think this highly amusing and we were once more laughing. It scared me. They were hot and all, but I didn't understand what exactly was so funny.  
  
"I would. . .kill someone for you guys!" Carrie declared proudly.  
  
This only made them laugh harder. "Prove it!"  
  
"Really?" Sometimes people joke about killing but I can never tell when they are, and I've known Carrie for so long that I don't think she really would. But then again, she really really likes Voldy and the Death Eaters. Almost as much as I do. 


End file.
